La 7éme année
by M.Rosenoir
Summary: CHAP 21 EN LIGNE!C'est la 7éme année d'Harry avec tous ces inconvénient.Bonne lecture. Au faite ATTENTION histoire GAY! HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR!merci HPDM, la fin sera triste sans doute...
1. Chapter 1

_**Et voila une nouvelle histoire qui commence !!! Désolé d'avoir mis autant de tant à écrire mais à vrai dire je ne suis pas souvent chez moi alors c'est un peu dur voila.Kissss. Bonne lecture.**_

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était de retour chez son oncle et sa tante, qu'ils faisaient tout pour l'éviter, même Dudley ne l'embétait plus et faisait tout pour ne pas êtres à la maison.

Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre, le matin même pour lui dire que Mr Weasley passerait chercher Harry à 16heures.

Depuis que Dumbledore était mort Harry se sentait atrocement mal, il ne cessait de penser à Malefoy. Pourquoi avait-il hésité ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas tué Dumbledore ? Mais ce qui le mettait le plus en rogne c'était que Rogue avait toute la confiance de Dumbledore et qu'il l'avait trahit en le tuant. Il était sur d'une chose, il se vengerai pour Dumbledore, il ferait payer à ce traître de Rogue. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, Harry n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

Il avait vu que l'on pouvait mourir à tout moment, alors il refoulait toute sa haine, toute sa colère pour qu »elle ressort plus forte quand il le voudrait mais en attendant il sourirait.

Certes certains même plusieurs n'était pas des vrais sourire mais au moins il faisait croire à son entourage qu'il allait bien, comme sa il se souciait moins de lui. Donc chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il souriait.

A 15heures, il descendit préparer ses affaires, il laissa sa valise au pied de l'escalier et se dirigeas au salon, avec un grand sourire il entras. Ce sourire en était un vrai car il était heureux de ce qu'il allait annoncer. Il entras.

« -A 16heures je pars. Dit-il calmement.

-Quand reviens tu ? Demanda la grosse voix de Vernon.

-Jamais ! S'exclama-t-il avec un plus grand sourire.

-Comment ça ? S'indigna Pétunia.

-Je pars chez mes amis et après je vais me prendre une maison. C'est tout se que j'avais à vous dire. »

Il tournas les talons et monta 4 à 4 les escaliers, s'enfermant pour la dernière fois dans la pièce qu'était sa chambre.

A 16heures pile le carillon de la porte retenti. Le griffondor s'engagea rapidement dans les escaliers, ouvrit la porte sur Mr Weasley.

« -Bonjour mon garçon.

-Bonjour.

-Tu es prêt. Harry inclina la tête en signe de oui. On y va alors !

-A dieu. Cria Harry plein de joie »

Personne ne répondit. Les deux hommes montèrent dans une petite coccinelle couleur rouge.

Harry entra dans la petite voiture.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient devant le Terrier, tout deux descendirent.

Harry frappa et entra Mr Weasley sur les talons.

Mrs Weasley était à table et discutait avec Hermione. Toutes deux se levèrent en voyant Harry arrivé, à tour de rôle elle le prit dans leur bras.

« -Comment vas-tu mon chéri ? Demanda comme à son habitude Mrs Weasley.

-Bien et vous ?

-Bien. As tu faim ?

-Non merci.

-D'accord. Hermione vas te montrer ta chambre. La jeune fille opina.

-Alors Harry ça va mieux ?

-Oui merci 'Mione et toi ?

-Ben moi sa peut aller. »

Ils passèrent devant la chambre de Ginny ou celle-ci chantait une petite cantine :

Marie Madelaine – laine

Vas à la fontaine – taine

Puiser de l'eau – l'eau

Dans son seau – seau

Ginny chantait très bien. Harry s'approcha et frappa.

« -Entrez. Hurla la voix de la rouquine. Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dessus.

-Ginny. Ca va ?

-Oui et toi ? Mieux ?

-Oui. Apparemment tu ne m'en veux pas pour notre rupture.

-Bien sur que non. Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Il n'y a aucune raison.

-Merci. Je vais voir ton frère. On se voit tout à l'heure ?!

-Ok. »

Harry sortit et suivit Hermione qui le guida jusqu'à la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il frappa et entra.

« -Ron !

-Mm…fit l'interpellé le nez dans sa valise en boxer rouge.

-C'est tout se que tu dis mec ?

-Harry ! Désolé vieux mais je cherche des habilles. Lui dit-il s'en se retourner.

-Hum hum. Fit Hermione pour montrer sa présence, Ron se retourna et rougit violemment.

-Désolé 'Mione. Dit-il en se cachant derrière un pantalon. Tu pourrais te retourner pour que je m'habille. S'il te plait.

- Pfff…maintenant que je t'ai vu en boxer, il n'y a pas beaucoup de chose à voir. A part bien sur ce qu'il y a dessous. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Ron devient encore plus rouge qu'il était déjà.

-Hermione. S'indigna Harry en riant.

- Ben quoi? C'est vari non? Devant le regarda de Ron Hermione ajouta. C'est bon je me retourne. »

C'est ce qu'elle fit, Ron s'habilla en 4éme vitesse.

« -C'est bon. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Et sinon Harry sa va ?

-Ouai mieux et toi ?

-Oui ça va. Comme d'habitude quoi. Pas trop dur la semaine avec tes modus ?

-Non sa va. C'est quand le mariage de Fleur et Bill ?

-Dans deux semaine. Répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-Bon dit moi ce qui se passe pour que tu sourit comme ça. Ron c'est enfin décidé à te demander de sortir avec…Ron venait de le bâillonner.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Et il ne se passe rien. Et au faite je suis plus avec Victor Krum.

-Comment sa se fait ? Demanda Ron intéressé.

-Ben il était pas bon au…Hermione rougit violemment.

-Au… ? Répéta Ron incrédule. Harry regardait la brune, elle avait une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, il comprit.

-Oh. C'est donc ça qui ta tant changer Hermione.

-Ben…

-Depuis quand ?

-Euh…avant les vacances.

-Ok. Donc tu la largué car il n'était pas bon dans ce domaine.

-Ouai en quelque sorte. Et surtout que j'ai trouver quelqu'un qui se débrouille mieux.

-Qui ?

-Nan mais je sort pas avec. Enfin plus maintenant. Car c'était un moldu et puis il me soulait.

-Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Ron qui émergeait depuis le temps.

-Pauvre Ronald. Tu aurais du comprendre depuis le temps. Hermione a dit qu'elle n'était plus vierge. Dit Ginny en entrant dans la chambre. Tu en a lis du temps 'Mione.

-Ah bon ?

-Ben oui moi je le suis plus depuis le début de l'année.

-QUOI. S'écria Ron.

-Rhoooo c'est bon Ron arrête de faire la sainte nitouche. Toi c'est pas mieux tu la bien fait avec Parverti et Parkinson.

-Comment…comment tu le sais ? Souffla Ron qui était redevenu rouge.

-Pff, sa se voyait.

-Tu la fais avec Parkinson. Beurk ! Dit Harry, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-Et toi Harry tu l'ai encore ? Demanda Hermione.

-Non.

-Ah bon ? Demanda Ron.

-Et deux quand ? Demandèrent les deux filles.

-Et tu nous la pas dis. S'exclama Hermione outré.

-C'était avec qui ? Demanda Ron.

-Vous ne me croirez pas.

-Mais si dit. Insistèrent-ils.

-Avec…Commenca Harry.

-Oui…Encouragèrent ces amis.

**Et voila sur ceux je vous laisse. Je vous dit à demain.**

**Kisssssss à tous !**

**REVIEWS please !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

_« -Avec…Commença Harry._

_-Oui…Encouragèrent ces amis._

-Avec…Katie !

-Katie ? S'exclama Ron surpris.

-Oui.

-Ben di donc, ton pas choisi la plus moche. Dit Ginny.

-Mais tu ne sortais même pas avec. Renchérie Hermione.

-Nan je ne sortais pas avec. C'était après un entraînement de quidditch dans les douches,sa à juste duré le temps de ça c'est tout.

-Wahou ! Et tu aurais jamais pensé à nous le dire sur, enfin surtout à moi. Dit Ron avec une moue.

-Ben toi tu ne ma pas dit pour Parverti et Parkinson.

-Rhooo c'est bon. Attend je suis en train de penser à un truc. Tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu as couché avec à ma sœur.

-Euh…commença Harry mal à l'aise.

-Non tu vois on a juste fait que s'embrasser. Ironisa Ginny.

-QUOI ? S'écria le roux. Harry ne t'approche plus de ma sœur. Il alla se placer devant la rouquine.

-T'inquiète pas je suis gay…Oups…fit Harry en mettant ces mains devant sa bouche.

-Tu es GAY ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui. Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Depuis quand ?

-Heu…depuis l'été dernier.

-Tu aurais pu nous le dire. S'exclama Ginny.

-Désolé les amis mais bon voila.

-Et c'était avec qui ? Demanda la rouquine pressée de savoir.

-Ca je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez savoir.

-Pourquoi ? S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Parce que. Vous ne savez pas que cette personne est gay enfin je crois.

-Allez dit. On ne le répétera pas. Insista Ginny, sa voix montrait de la confiance. »

**Alors vous voulez savoir qui c'est ?**

**Rendez vous au chapitre suivant.lol.**

**REVIEWS ??PLEASE !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

« -Allez dit. On ne le répétera pas. Insista Ginny, sa voix montrait de la confiance.

-Ben…c'est quelqu'un de votre famille. Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-QUOI ? S'exclama Ron encore une fois.

-Oh ben alors je sais qui c'est. Dit Ginny fière d'elle.

-Ah bon ? Demandèrent lé trois autres.

-Ben ouai. Ce ne serait pas Percy ?

-Si. Avoua Harry. Comment le sais tu ? Il ma dit que vous étiez pas au courant.

-Je le savais car à force qu'il ramène des mecs dans sa chambre ! Ginny était vraiment fière d'elle.

-Mais…mais je le savais pas moi. Ron était rouge de colère et de gène. Comment sa fait-il que toi et lui…

-Ben je sais pas ça c'est fait comme ça.

-Je vois que vous êtes à l'aise donc on vas changer de sujet tu ne pense pas Gin' ?

-Ouai tu as raison 'Mione. »

La fin de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Le repas était arrivé.

« -A table ! S'écria Mrs Weasley. Il y a une surprise ! »

Tout le monde descendit en trombe en se demandant ce qui les attendait. Sur le coté gauche de la table, Fred et George avec leur petite amies respectif. Joanna et Linda étaient deux jumelles, cheveux long brune, yeux bleu.

« -Fred ! George ! S'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Salut les jeunes. Dit Fred.

-Salut la compagni. Renchéri George. »

Tout le monde se dirent bonjour et s'installèrent à table. A coté d'Harry il restait une place.

« -Pourquoi il reste une place maman ? Demanda Ginny.

-Parce que quelqu'un vas arriver. »

A ces mots le carillon retentit.

**A votre avis c'est qui ?? A suivre….**

**Nan je déconne la suite maintenant !!!**

Un jeune homme roux avec des taches de rousseur, comme tout le reste de sa famille, entra.

« -Percy ! S'exclama Ginny en lui sautant au cou. »

Tout le monde lui dit bonjour et s'installèrent de nouveau à table. Harry le regardait, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils c'étaient pas vu. (**NDA : A votre avis il va se passer quoi** )

Percy était assis à coté d'Harry, les conversations allaient de bon train. Percy et Harry se jetait des coups d'œil. Percy passa à l'attaque et commença à faire du pied à Harry qui ne disait rien. Le roux qui voyait bien que sa ne dérangeait pas Harry, glissa une main sous la table et commença à lui caresser la cuisse. Harry voyant clair dans le jeu de Percy glissa lui aussi sa main sous la table et caressa la jambe du roux en remontant vers l'entre jambe.

Quand il frôla l'entre jambe de Percy, celui-ci réagi, Harry passait sa main sur la bosse du pantalon avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. Percy se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir, ces joues étaient rouges. Hermione qui avait remarqué le manége des deux jeunes hommes regarda Percy avec un sourire.

« -Ca va Percy ?

-Oui oui. Fit celui-ci rapidement.

- Ta chaud ? Tu es tout rouge.

-Euh non ça va merci. »

Percy se retourna vers Harry, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire charmeur.

Harry qui n'avait à aucun moment cesser ces caresses sur la bosse du pantalon de Percy souriait de voir que Percy se retenait.

Le repas était fini et tout le monde parti se coucher. Ron s'endormi rapidement. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Percy, il cogna trois petit coup, la tête du roux apparu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, dés qu'il vu Harry, il ouvrit plus la porte et le laissa entrer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

« -Bonsoir beau brun.

-Salut beau roux.

-Alors je t'ai manqué pendant un an ?

-Si je te dis non ? Tu sais pendant ces un an j'ai très bien su m'occuper. Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Je le pense bien. Alors comme ça je ne t'ai pas manqué ? J'aurais pourtant dit le contraire.

-Percy ?

-Oui harry.

-Embrasse-moi !

-Tout ce que tu veux mon lion. »

Percy se jeta littéralement sur Harry. S'en suivit une superbe nuit sensuel et pleine pour nos deux jeunes hommes. (**Désolé de ne pas mettre les détails mais j'ai pas le temps mais je vous** **promet que la prochaine fois vous aurez un lemon chaud** ). A 4h du matin Harry se leva et s'habilla, il allait partir quand deux bras s'enroulèrent au tour de sa taille, il se retourna et vit une crinière roux se poser sur son épaule.

« -Reste encore un peu Harry.

-Je ne peux pas. Et si Ron se réveillait ?

-C'est pas grave. Je veux que tu restes. Tu m'as tellement manqué mon lion.

-Toi aussi tu ma manqué Percy. S'en suivit un long baiser.

-J'inventerait quelque chose expliquant ta présence dans ma chambre, restes s'il te plait.

-D'accord »

Je suis désolé mais la suite je la mettrai soit vendredi aprèm ou soir, soit samedi car je dois y aller. A moins que je trouve le temps de l'écrire se soir, je vais faire mon possible vous pouvez en être sur.

Kixxxxxxxxssssssss….

REVIEWS ??PLEASE !!!! Pour me dire si vous aimez, si vous détestez tout quoi.lol.


	5. Chapter 5

_**ATTENTION lemon chaud alors pour lé âmes sensible s'abstenir.lol.**_

**Chapitre5 :**

Percy qui était déjà déshabillé s'occupa des habilles d'Harry qui le gênait.

Tout en l'embrassant, il lui enleva son T-shirt puis fit glisser le pantalon pour finir par le boxer qui le gênait atrocement.

Les deux érections se frottèrent faisant se durcir encor plus.

Le roux fit glisser ces doigts sur le dos d'Harry, arrivant aux fesses il les malaxa ce qui fit doucement gémir le brun.

Harry fit glisser sa main le long du pénis de Percy et commença un doux va et vient, de petit gémissement lui indiquait de continuer, il accéléra doucement le rythme.

Percy s'allongea doucement sur le lit en faisant suivre Harry à son rythme. Le survivant était maintenant au-dessus.

Percy n'avait pas besoin d'être préparé à la pénétration, il avait trop d'année de relation sexuelle pour ça. Harry embrassant toujours Percy lui releva les fesses, faisant passer ces genoux dessous pour le retenir dans cette position.

Le pénis du brun titilla l'entrer du roux qui gémi à cette sensation.

Harry entra doucement en son amant, leur respiration haletait de plus en plus.

Les vagues de plaisir les envahissaient tout les deux.

« -Harry…plus…vite….haleta Percy. »

Le dit ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et accéléra la cadence tapant chaque fois contre la prostate de son amant, envoyant à chacun des deux des ondes de plaisir.

Harry voyant qu'il allait venir prit en main le pénis de Percy en main et commença des va et vient aussi rapide que ces mouvements de prostate.

Percy allait venir et se contracta quand Harry senti l'anneau de chère se contracter autour de son sexe, il se lâcha et Percy fit la même chose dans la main de son amant.

Le brun tomba en sueur sur le lit à coté du roux et se blotti dans ces bras.

Quelques minutes plus tard tous deux s'endormirent.

_**Vila je vous dit soit à vendredi soit à demain je vérrai si j'ai le temps.KISSSSSS…**_

_**REVIEWS ??? PLEASE !!!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Ginny heureuse qui vint les réveillé.

« -Debout les mecs. Harry et Percy sursautèrent.

-Ginny ! Que fait tu ici ? Demanda Percy.

-Ben je viens vous réveillez à moins que vous préférez que se soit maman qui le fasse. Et puis ne soyez pas gêné face à moi, j'ai bien vu votre petit manége hier à table. Harry et Percy tournèrent au rouge.

- Bon aller debout, surtout si tu veux te changer 'Ry avant de descendre

-Merci Ginny. Dit le concerner. »

Ginny sorti de la chambre. Harry se leva et s'habilla sous les yeux appréciateur de Percy, il se dirigea vers la porte quand un grognement se fit retentir, il se retourner vers l'endroit d'où provient se grondement.

« -Et mon baiser ? Demanda Percy avec une petite moue. »

Harry s'approcha et l'embrassa, il allait se reculer quand Percy le fit tomber sur lui et le serra fortement contre lui.

« -Allez Percy, il faut que j'aille me changer.

-Ok c'est bon. »

Il le libéra malgré lui. Harry se leva et parti avec un dernier regard vers son amant. Tout deux ne s'aimaient pas mais aimait être en compagnie de l'autre et coucher ensemble…

Tout les soirs c'était la même mascarade Harry attendait que Ron s'endorme pour aller dans la chambre de Percy. Le matin Ginny venait les réveiller avec le même sourire. La journée il parlait ensemble comme si de rien n'était.

Harry avait appris que Percy ne restait que jusqu'au lendemain du mariage de Fleur et Bill.

Deux semaines étaient passées et le mariage était enfin arrivé.

Deux jours avant le mariage, toute la famille Weasley commençait à s'affoler, Hermione avait pris quelques directives en mains.

Le jardin du Terrier était rempli. Au milieu des chaises rangés par ligne de 20, une grande allée avec un drap blanc au sol. Dans tout le jardin des fleurs éparpillés, des lilas, des roses, toute fleur ayant des couleurs chaudes.

_**A la prochaine mon chap jle métrai ptétre demain mais ce n'est pas sur DESOLE !!!**_

_**REVIEWS ???PLEASE !!!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le mariage était arrivé. Tout le monde était tendu, mais surtout les deux futur époux.

Dans le jardin, la rangé de chaise à droite était réservé a la famille et les amis de la marier, a gauche pour la famille et les amis du marier.

Sur le drap blanc dans l'allée central, des pétales de différente fleur mais toute à la même teinture bleu ( pour le mariage, la tradition voulait qu'il y est du bleu). Sur le coté gauche du jardin un buffet pour les invités.

Tout le monde étaient assit attendait que tout commence, la musique s'éleva. Bill attendait sa futur femme devant la personne qui devait les unir à jamais ( **NDA _: même si je ne crois pas_** **_au mariage…mais bon c'est mon opinion_**). Ginny demoiselle d'honneur était au bras d'Harry et marchait tout deux sur le drap blanc en direction de Bill. Harry se posta à coté de celui-ci et Ginny en face d'eux.

Fleur arriva au bras de son père toute souriant. Elle était dans une robe blanche, à différente épaisseur, brodé de perle, une grande traîne portée par deux filles, qui devait avoir 7ans toute deux blondes très mignonnes avec leurs petites joues rebondis, un voile blanc couronnait sa tête avec un magnifique diadème de perle.

Tout le monde était sous le charme, Bill regardait sa femme la bouche grande ouverte, Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour qu'il la referme. Et oui Bill n'avait pas vu la robe et surtout comment Fleur était belle dedans avant cet instant.

La jeune femme se positionna au coté de Ginny et fit un merveilleux sourire à son futur mari. Son père parti s'asseoir.

La cérémonie commença.

Une heure plus tard, celle-ci était terminée et tout le monde se ruait vers le buffet.

Ce que personne ne savait ces que tapis dans l'ombre se cachait quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un avait observé toute la scène avec un sourire flottant sur les lèvres, et oui cette personne pouvait sourire malgré les apparences, il observait tout le spectacle que lui offrait sa vue.

McGonagal s'avançant vers Harry et lui tendit une lettre.

**Qui est cette personne dans l'ombre ?**

**Que fait-elle ici ?**

**Mais qu'est ce donc cette lettre ?**

**De qui était-elle ?**

**_Petite idée sur tout ça ?_**

_**Laissez des reviews pour me dire.**_

_**Kissssssss au prochain chapitre….**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Harry se retourna surpris du geste de sa directrice, attrapa la lettre.

Une écriture fine et penchée inscrivait sur l'enveloppe :

_Mr Harry Potter_

Harry reconnu l'écriture pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, c'était l'écriture de son ancien mentor. Il regarda McGonagal incrédule.

« -Je l'ai trouvé dans un tiroir fermé, je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

-Merci. Dit-il d'une petite voix. »

Harry parti s'asseoir dans un coin du jardin à l'abri des regards. L'homme dans l'ombre le regardait.

Les yeux du brun s'embuèrent de larme en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé, l'enterrement de son ancien directeur et mentor.

Ces mains tremblaient. Il retourna la lettre et l'ouvrit, le cachet de Poudlard la celait. Il en sorti un morceau de parchemin plier en trois, l'ouvris les mains toujours tremblante. La lettre était belle et bien écrite par son ancien mentor.

_Cher Harry,_

_Si tu as cette lettre aujourd'hui c'est que je suis déjà mort._

_J'ai plein de chose à te dire._

_Je sais que c'est le professeur Rogue qui ma tuer et tu dois lui en vouloir mais ne lui en veux pas. Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi._

_Tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que le professeur Rogue et bien de notre coté et que s'il m'a tué c'est parce que je lui avais demandé avant._

_Tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai fait une tel chose et bien je vais te le dire._

_Quand j'essayais de détruire les horcruxes, j'ai été empoisonné. Chaque jour je mourais à petit feu. Ma main noirci venait de la. Il ne me restait hélas pas beaucoup de temps à vivre et j'avais appris par le professeur Rogue que Voldemort voulait me tuer._

_Je lui es demander, je lui es plutôt fait promettre de me tuer, cela arrangerait les affaires de Voldemort, et il ne se douterais pas qu'il es espion pour nous._

_Je sais qu'il ne voulait pas le faire mais quand je lui es expliquer que j'allais mourir et que j'en souffrais il à accepter._

_Quand il allait me tuer, il fallait des témoins, des mangemorts autour de nous pour le rapporter à Voldemort._

_Donc voila tout s'explique dans cette lettre._

_Je voulais aussi que tu saches que le jeune Drago Malefoy est un espion pour nous depuis peu. _

_Je tenais également à m'excuser de te laisser seul pour finir la tache des horcruxes._

_J'ai mis l'Ordre au courant pour les horcruxes et ils mettront tout en œuvre pour t'aider à les détruire._

_Je voudrais te demander une dernière chose. Fais le pour moi Harry._

_J'aimerais que tu mettes de coté ta rancœur envers le professeur Rogue et Drago Malefoy. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses prouver qu'ils sont innocents et je te fais confiance pour le prouver._

_Bonne chance pour la suite Harry._

_Amicalement,_

_Ton ancien directeur,_

_Dumbledore._

Harry pleurait, de rage, de colère, de désespoir, de haine…

A la mort de Dumbledore, il avait eu l'impression d'être abandonné et cette impression ne c'était guerre envoler depuis le temps, il avait également l'impression que le poids qu'il portait sur les épaules c'était alourdi encore un peu plus.

Il se leva, ses larmes coulaient toujours, il les essuya d'un revers de manche et se dirigea vers sa directrice qu'il emmena ou il c'était assis pour lire la lettre.

« -Vous allez bien Mr Potter ?

-Oui merci professeur. Lisez ! Il lui tendit la lettre et elle la prit sans appel. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait son visage se décomposait, ces mains tremblaient et des larmes commençaient à perler le coin de ses yeux.

Elle tendit la lettre à Harry, il la prit et la fourra dans sa poche, elle sortit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

« -Qu'allez-vous faire ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je vais essayer de retrouver le professeur Rogue et Malefoy.

-Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais ou peuvent-ils êtres ?

-Je n'en sais rien. L'homme qui était dans l'ombre sorti toujours habiller de la même manière que l'année d'avant.

-Pas la peine de chercher bien loin S'exclama la voix de l'homme, elle était toujours aussi froide, le brun se retourna et fit un geste de la main pour faire comprendre à sa directrice de partir.

_**Alors vous avez trouvez qui c'est ?**_

_**REVIEWS ???PLEASE !!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Merci pour toute les reviews !!!_**

_°° italique°° pensé d'Harry_

**graspensé de Drago**

**Chapitre 9 :**

Professeur Rogue. (**NDA **:Nephera avait raison) Siffla-t-il. Que faites vous ici ?

-J'était venu vous voir pour vous parlez.

-Oh. Bien. Et de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

-Je voulais vous dire que Mr Drago Malefoy et moi étions de votre coté. Je sais que vous n'avez aucune raison de me croire…

-Exactement. S'exclama Harry en lui coupant la parole.

-Mais je vous en supplie il faut que vous ma croyez.

-Je vous crois.

-Car...

-Je vous crois !

-QUOI ? Demanda Rogue incrédule.

-J'ai dit que je vous croyais. Dumbledore ma écrit une lettre et ma tout expliquer. Est-ce vrai qu'il vous a fait promettre de le tuer ?!

-Oui et je n'en suis pas fière. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-Où est Malefoy ?

-Je vous emmène le voir. Il nous attend. »

Harry parti prévenir ces amis qu'il partais mais revenait vite, il arriva vers Rogue qui lui posa la main sur l'épaule et tout deux transplanèrent.

Harry regarda au tour de lui, il était dans un pré ou les hautes herbes n'attendaient qu'une chose, qu'on s'allonge dedans. Cette pensé fit sourire Harry, il se baissa et coupa une herbe et en mit une partie dans sa bouche, l'autre parti pendait à l'air libre. Il se releva et continua de scruter l'endroit ou il était, son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette debout au pied d'un arbre qui les regardait venir vert lui. Harry reconnu Malefoy.

_°°Toujours aussi beau ce mec !!! Quoi ?? Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de dire ça ?? Ca doit être le transplanage…ouai c sa (Oh la mauvaise foi). Il est toujours aussi bien habillé et coiffé mais comment fait-il pour toujours êtres aussi beau ??Et Harry calme tes ardeurs !!!°°_

Sur cette penser Harry regarda Malefoy de haut.

« -Salut Potter !

-Malefoy ! Cracha Harry qui n'était pas du tout heureux de le voir (**NDA** :**_ enfin ce sont les_** **_apparence…_**)

-Alors tu as réussi à te débarrasser de la sang-de-bourbe et de la belette ?!

-Comme tu peux le voir !

-Et de la petite Weasley pot-de-colle ?

-Aussi ! Mais bon moi au moins j'ai des amis pas comme toi ! Alors Parkinson ta lâché pour une fois ?!

-Ouai. Lança Drago. Alors comme ça célibataire ? **Pourquoi je lui demande ça moi ?**

-Ouai ! **Ouai il est célibataire !!! Et mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?? Bon je crois que je vais** **arrêter de manger des bonbons sa doit être ça qui me rend bizarre…ouai c'est ça !!!**

-Je présume que tu as tout le monde à tes pieds alors ?

-En disant tout le monde tu t'y inclus tu sais. Je ne savais pas que tu étais à mes pieds.

-Plutôt crever !

-Tu es sur ? Demanda le brun avec un sourire mauvais.

-Bien sur Potter. »

A la fin de ces mots Harry se jeta sur Drago et commença à l'étrangler.

Rogue qui voyait que tout commençait à dégénérer (**NDA** : Waou il le voit tout seul !!!) attrapa les bras d'Harry pour le faire lâcher prise.

« -Lâchez-moi ! Hurla Harry.

-Potter ! S'écria Rogue. »

Harry se retourna et étrangla Rogue, Drago pu entendre quelques mots comme « vous…tuer…pourquoi…connard…je…hais… ».

Drago qui ne voulait pas que le petit Griffy étrangle plus longtemps son professeur se jeta sur Harry et le prit dans ces bras.

_°°Nan mais qu'est ce qui lui prend pourquoi il me prend dans ces bras ?? Mais c'est qu'il ne veut pas me lâcher en plus !!!°°_

Harry se débattait mais voyant que sa ne servait à rien il s'arrêta et ces larmes commencèrent à couler.

**Pourquoi il pleur ?? Je veux pas qu'il pleure…Il va tacher mes vêtements !!! Au secours quelqu'un à l'aide !!! Rogue ta intérêt de m'aider !!**

Drago releva les yeux vers Rogue celui-ci les regardait, quand il vit le regard surpris et demandant de l'aide il haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire. Harry qui sanglotait de plus en plus fort s'accrocha au vêtement de Drago. Le serpantard raffermi sa prise.

Harry réalisa soudain qu'il était dans les bras de Drago, son ennemi juré. Il se repassa se qui venait de se passer.

_°°Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure comme un gamin ?? Pourquoi il a un torse si musclé ?? J'adore le contacte de ces mains qui me caresse les cheveux c'est si doux, si réconfortant…Il dégage une tel chaleur, je suis trop bien dans ces bras…Attend je parle de qui la ?? Malefoy nan mais sa vas pas je parle de MALEFOY la !!!! Au et puis zut je suis bien la j'inventerais bien quelque chose si on me le demande !°°_

Harry se tendis à ces pensé mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour bouger, Drago lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse.

**Comme ils sont doux ces cheveux !! J'adore son odeur, il sent si bon…pourquoi et-il tendu ?? Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas que je lui caresse les cheveux ??Nan si se serait ça il enlèverait ma main. Attend je parle de qui la ?? Du garçon qui est dans mes bras, il est si beau, si doux… et il ne faut pas trop que je m'égare la. Je disais… Je parle de qui la ?? De… POTTER !!! Nan ce n'est pas possible !!!**

**Tien il me caresse le dos. Pourquoi des frissons me parcours ?? Des frissons ?? C'est depuis que l'autre imbécile de Potter me passe sa main dans le dos et pourtant je me sens bien…**

**Et qu'est ce que je dis la ?? POTTER me faire des FRISSONS !!! NON !!!!!**

A cette pensé Drago écarta Harry de lui, surprit par ce geste le cerveau du brun tournait à tout vas. Il repensa qu'il était dans les bras de MALEFOY ! De suite, il se releva et regarda Drago assit, tout deux échangèrent un regarde de haine. Tout deux repris contenance pour ne laisser aucune émotion.

Rogue prit parole en voyant les eux garçons mal à l'aise.

« -Je crois qu'on devrait oublier nos querelles pour le moment.

-Je crois aussi. Fit Harry, pour toute réponse Drago fit un mouvement de tête positif. »

**A bientôt pour la suite !!!!**

**Reviews ?? PLEASE !!!**

**Ca me fait tellement plaisir **


	10. Chapter 10

**gras pensé de Drago.**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Tout trois oublièrent leur conflit et parlèrent.

La nuit commençait à tombé et comme Rogue et Malefoy devait dormirent quelque part pour être protégé Harry avait pensé a ce qu'il dorment au Terrier.

Tout trois c'étaient retrouvé dans le jardin des Weasley tout les inviter étaient à l'intérieure de la maison.

« -Restez ici ! S'exclama Harry les deux concerné ne bougèrent pas. »

Harry sortit du coin ou il avait été pour lire la lettre et où ils avaient atterri. Il se dirigea vers Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci le voyant arrivé se dirigea vers lui.

« -Ou était tu mon chéri ?

-J'ai été réglé quelque truc, j'ai besoin de vous demandez un service.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

-Est-ce que vous pouvez hébergé le professeur Rogue et Drago Malefoy cette nuit ?

-Quoi ?

-S'il vous plait. J'ai à tout prix besoin que vous les hébergiez.

-Pourquoi ferai-je ça ? »

Harry lui expliqua la situation et lui montra la lettre, Mrs Weasley accepta et fit une annonce pour que tout le monde sache ce qui se passait.

L'ambiance était un peu tendu mais rien de plus. Il partit en direction de la cachette de Rogue et Malefoy, Percy l'avait suivi et lui attrapa le bras.

« -Percy ?!

-Harry, je voulais te dire que je partais demain.

-Déjà ?!

-Oui désolé on m'as rappeler je ne peut pas rester longtemps et j'espérait qu'on passerait la nuit ensemble.

-Bien sur monte je te rejoins. »

Ils s'embrassèrent à l'ombre des regards.

Rogue et Malefoy avait suivi cet échange.

**Putin mais pourquoi ils s'embrassent et en plus ils vont dormir ensemble ! Et mais qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de ça moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envi de vomir ? Pourquoi ça me dégoûte de les voir s'embrasser ?**

Harry et Percy se lâchèrent à contrecœur, le roux partit en direction de la maison et le brun se retourna vers les deux personnes qui étaient resté caché.

« -Venez ! Vous allez dormir chez les Weasley jusqu'à ce que vous trouverez un endroit ou aller. »

Harry partit suivie des deux serpentard. Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison. Harry se dirigea eu deuxième étage, ouvris une porte.

« -Ceci est votre chambre. Fi-t-il à l'adresse de Rogue. »

Le professeur de potion entra et ferme la porte.

Harry descendit jusqu'à la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, il l'ouvrit, Ron attendait sur le lit.

« -C'est ta chambre Malefoy, tu la partagera avec Ron et moi pour deux jours ensuite je pars.

-Weasley !

-Malefoy. »

Tout deux se regardèrent avec des regards noir.

« -Bon comme je vois que tout se passe bien je vous laisse.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Ron.

-Quelque part.

-Il va voir ton frère Weasley !

-La ferme Malefoy. Siffla Harry.

-Tu vas voir Percy ?! Demanda Ron ulcéré.

-Oui. Lâcha Harry en sortant.

-Harry ! S'écria Ron en sortant de la chambre mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

-As ce que je vois tu le prend bien que ton frère et Potter sortent ensemble.

-Qui te dit qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

-Je les ai vus s'embrasser et ils ont un rendez-vous se soir.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si ! »

Ron se jeta sur Malefoy, une bagarre de moldu commença Hermione alerter par tout se bruit arriva.

« -Que se passe t-il encore ? Demanda-t-elle en les séparants.

-Weasley ne veut pas croire que son frère et Potter sont ensemble.

- Parce que ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si Ron. Malefoy à raison. Tu aurais du t'en rendre compte après ce qu'Harry nous à dit.

-Harry ne peut pas me faire ça.

-Tu verras ça avec lui demain.

-Non je vais y aller de ce pas. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-RONALD WEASLEY ! Tu ne franchiras pas cette porte. Hurla-t-elle. Laisse Percy et Harry car je te signal que Percy part demain.

-Je m'en fiche. Il posa la main sur la poigné Hermione lui lança un stupéfix, il tomba sur le sol.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Mrs Weasley alerté par tout ce remue-ménage.

-Rien madame. Dit Hermione, on s'amuse.

-Ok. Bonne nuit les enfants. Où est Harry ?

-Il va revenir.

-D'accord. »

Madame Weasley descendit les escaliers.

Dans la chambre de Percy tout était calme, on entendait juste des gémissement de plaisir s'échappé de la bouche des deux garçons.

Chacun savait que c'était leur dernière nuit avant longtemps et en profitait au maximum.

La nuit était à eux seul et personne ne pourrait les dérangés.

**Désolé mais sa s'arrête la à demain pour la suite. Si je peux la mettre car j'ai plein de chose à faire.**

**Kissssss et merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui lise mon histoire.**

**REVIWS ??PLEASE !!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Désolé de n'avoir pas pu écrire avant mais je n'étais pas chez moi.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

**graspensé de Drago Malefoy**

_°°italique°°pensé de Harry Potter_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Percy allait partir, toute la famille l'attendait dans le jardin pour lui dire au revoir. La professeur Rogue et Malefoy c'était enfermé dans leur chambre.

Percy allait sortir quand deux bras le retinrent.

« -Harry ?!

-Oui ?!

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas envi que tu partes…Dit-il avec une moue.

-Mais je dois partir même si je n'en ai pas très envi aussi. Désolé.

-Espérons qu'on se reverra.

-Espérons. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles ils s'embrassèrent chacun savait que malgré leur espoir, ils ne se reverraient pas avant longtemps ou peut-être jamais. Où s'ils se reverraient ils ne pourraient se remettre ensemble.

Quelqu'un dans l'ombre les regardant s'embrassé ne pouvait se taire à ce spectacle.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent les deux amants se retournèrent.

**Putin enlève tes pattes de Potter !! Eh…mais qu'est ce qui me prend…la maison des Weasley sa ne me réussi pas.**

« -Que c'est touchant. Ironisa Drago Malefoy.

-Malefoy ! S'exclama Harry.

-Et oui lui-même.

-Que fait tu la ?

-Je te signal que je suis ici depuis hier soir. Tu devrais y aller Weasley, ils t'attendent.

-Oui tu devrais Percy. Harry attira Percy pour un dernier baiser furtif.

-A bientôt Harry.

-J'espère oui. Répondit le concerné. Percy était sortit.

-Alors triste que ton amour parte ? Demanda Drago.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Oh rien. C'était juste histoire de savoir. »

Sur ces mots, Harry sortit pour regarder son roux partir.

Les embrassades durèrent dix minutes.

La journée passa lentement.

La nuit était tombée, Harry qui n'arrivait pas à dormir descendit au salon.

Enrouler dans une couverture Malefoy était assit sur un canapé, son regard perdu dans le paysage qu'offrait la fenêtre.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil, sans bruit, et le regarda.

_°°Il est beau comme ça. Dommage qu'il ne soit jamais aussi calme d'habitude.°°_

Drago se retourna sentant qu'on l'observait.

« -Quoi ? Railla-t-il.

-Rien. Je me disais que tu étais mignon comme ça. »

_°°Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui ma prit de lui dire ça ?°°_

« -Désolé. Rajouta-t-il rapidement.

-Alors comme ça Potter me trouve mignon

- J'n'ai pas dit en général, mais quand tu penses oui. Drago repartit dans sa contemplation pour caché sa légère rougeur. Dis Malefoy.

-Oui Potter ?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as décidé de venir de notre coté ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas être mangemort mais mon père m'a obligé donc j'ai été obligé de faire comme Sévérus.

-Tu as peur de te faire prendre ?

-Oui, souvent.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous héberge ?

-Ben normalement on est en mission mais comme on ne veut pas la faire. Il faut qu'on reste discret. **Qu'est ce qui me prend de lui dire tout ça ??**

-Je comprends.

-Harry ?

-Mm ?

-Tu vas prendre une maison alors ?

-Oui.

-Cool.

-Tu vas faire quoi Drago ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il faut que je trouve un endroit ou aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que…parce que mes parents savent que je suis un espion. C'est pour ça que je me suis enfuit.

-Depuis quand tu t'es enfuit ?

-Deux semaines. Et comme, ils ne savent pas pour Sévérus, il faut qu'il rentre chez lui. Et moi je ne peux pas rester chez les Weasley donc demain je vais faire mes bagages.

-Je comprends. Et ou vas-tu aller ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais j'espère trouver rapidement.

-Si ça peut t'aider je peux t'héberger.

-Merci Harry mais je ne veux pas t'apporter plus d'ennui que tu n'en as déjà.

-Tiens. C'est à marqué d'une pierre blanche ce jour la.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que d'une j'ai une conversation civilisé avec toi, de deux tu me remerci et de trois tu te fais du soucis pour moi.

-Tu rêves Potter.

-Roooo, c'est bon.

-Bon je vais me coucher.

-Moi aussi. »

Ils empruntèrent tout deux le même escalier, Harry avait récupéré la chambre de Percy et Drago dormait toujours avec Ron.

« -Bonne nuit Drago.

-Bonne nuit Harry. »

Tout deus se sentait bien de s'être parlé en personne civilisé.

Se soir la Harry et Drago s'endormirent le cœur léger.

_**A bientôt pour la suite…**_

_**Kissssssss….**_

_**Une petite reviews ?? please..**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Le lendemain tout le monde se réveilla de bonne humeur.

Harry descendit déjeuner, tout le monde était déjà attablé sauf le cher serpentard et le professeur de potion.

« -Bonjour Harry. S'exclamèrent tout ceux à table.

-Bonjour. Répondit le brun.

-Tu as faim mon chéri ? Lui demanda comme à son habitude Mrs Weasley.

-Oui merci. A ces mots elle le servit.

-Tu es sur de vouloir partir ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à y aller. »

Personne ne releva la phrase, à la fin de son petit déjeuner Harry monta faire ces valises.

Une fois fini, il descendit les escaliers, posa sa valise, remonta et toqua à la porte de Drago.

La voix froide de Drago retenti.

« -Entrez !

-Salut Drago.

-Salut ! Répondit celui-ci sans se retourner.

-Tu es prêt ? On part.

-Ouai c'est bon j'arrive.

-Que ce passe t-il pour que tu sois de mauvaise humeur ? Demanda gentiment Harry.

-Rien Potter. Répondis sèchement le blond. »

Pour une fois le ''Potter'' se tu, il n'avait vraiment pas envi de commencer une joute verbale.

« -On pars. »

Ce sont les seuls mots que prononça Harry avant de fermer la porte. Il descendis et se posa sur une chaise.

« -Qu'attend tu ? Demanda Ron.

-J'attend Malefoy.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione qui arrivait.

-Il vient chez moi.

-Ah bon ? Comment sa se fait ?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il embéte la famille de Ron plus longtemps de plus, il faut que je le surveille 'Mione.

-On y va Potter ?! S'exclama Drago en arrivant.

-Au revoir les amis.

-A plus Harry. Dit Ron.

-A bientôt 'Ry. Dit Hermione à son tour. »

Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers la cheminer, Harry jeta de la poudre de cheminette et s'exclama ''Chez Harry'', il adressa un dernier signe de la main à ces amis avant d'atterrir dans la cheminer de son salon.

_**Désolé le chapitre est cour mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps pour l'écrire. **_

_**J'essayerai d'écrire demain.**_

_**Kissssss et merci pour les reviews !!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

Harry était de retour dans sa toute première maison, et oui, il était de retour à Godric' Holow.

Il n'avait rien changé dans cette maison a part son ancienne chambre et la chambre de ces parents.

« -Je vais te montrer ta chambre. S'exclama Harry en montant l'escalier. »

En arrivant en haut, il se tourna vers la porte de droite entra, Drago sur ces talons.

« -Voila ! Dit Harry en laissant Drago entrer, il parti en fermant la porte. »

Drago était toujours de mauvaise humeur mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de parler à Harry de plus, il devait lui demander un truc important. Il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la port.

« -Harry ? Appela-t-il.

-Je suis dans ma chambre. »

Drago suivit la voix et poussa la porte de la chambre d'Harry. La chambre était espacé, la tapisserie était de couleur rouge, une armoire en bois de pins avec une glace sur toute la longueur du coté droit. Le lit sur lequel Harry était allongé était, un lit à deux places avec des draps noires, il y avait d'autres bricoles qu'on trouve dans toutes les chambres habituelles.

« -Que me veut tu ? Demanda Harry sans le regarder.

-Euh… je dois te demander un service. Grogna Drago.

-Dit !

-Ben en faite. Ce matin, j'ai reçu une lettre de Blaise Zabini.

-Et ?

-Et, il va annoncer demain à ces parents qu'il ne veut pas être un mangemort.

-Il ne l'ait pas déjà ?

-Non son anniversaire est aujourd'hui et c'est le lendemain de nos 17ans due nous devons entrer dans les rangs des partisans du Lord.

-Ok mais ou veut tu en venir ?

-Ben il sait que je suis un espion donc il voulait savoir si je pouvais l'hébergé et le protéger.

-Si je comprends bien tu me demandes d'héberger Blaise Zabini…

-Oui.

-Pourquoi le ferai-je ?

-S'il te plait Harry. Je t'en supplie. Et tu sais très bien que je ne te supplierai jamais si ce n'était pas si important.

-Tu lui fais confiance ?

-Oui !

-Bien alors il peut venir mais…

-Il y a toujours un mais. Grogna Drago.

Mais il devra dormir sur le canapé.

-Ok. Merci.

-C'est pour ça que tu était si grognon ?

-Oui.

-Ok. C'est bon rien d'autre à dire ?

-Non. »

La journée sa passa calmement, Harry avait correspondu avec Olivier Dubois. Ces deux la ne c'étaient jamais oublié. Quand Harry avait connu Olivier, il l'avait trouvé extrêmement mignon et c'était senti attirer par lui, mais pour lui, tout ça n'était rien car il était en 1ére année et pensait juste que c'était une très forte amitié entre eux car Olivier l'avait pris sous son aille.

Harry avait commandé une pizza car il n'avait pas envi de faire la cuisine. La pizza venait d'être livré, le brun se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago, il frappa après avoir attendu le « Entrez », il poussa la porte.

Drago regardait par la fenêtre, une lettre à la main.

« -Drago ?!

-Mm.

-Tu viens manger ?

-Ouai j'arrive. »

Harry ferma la porte, il aimait bien voir le blond regarder par la fenêtre, car celui-ci avait l'air paisible, mais il savait que Malefoy ne ferait jamais tomber son masque même en contemplant un magnifique paysage, il avait toujours son masque froid et le regard vide.

Harry était assis dans le salon, une assiette à la main contenant un morceau de pizza, il regardait la télévision, l'escalier craqua.

« -Viens, prend l'assiette que j'ai posé sur la table et viens t'asseoir. »

Drago fit ce que Harry lui avait dit, il s'assit dans un fauteuil à coté du brun.

« -Qu'est-ce ? Demanda le blond en observant la part de pizza.

-De la pizza, c'est moldu. Mange ! »

Drago s'exécuta.

« -C'est bon. S'extasia-t-il.

-Ouai je sais. Fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est moldu ?!

-Ouai.

-Il devrait en mettre chez les sorciers.

-Mm. Dit Zabini vient quand ?

-Ben faut aller le chercher demain à la gare.

-Ok j'irais.

-Quoi ?

-Ben j'irai le chercher de toute façon il faut que j'aille faire les fournitures scolaires. Tu veux que je fasse les tiennes.

-Non c'est bon j'irai.

-Tu ne peux pas y aller ! S'exclama doucement Harry.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu ne t'ais pas dit qu'on te recherchait ?

-Tu as raison je n'y avais pas penser.

-Bien ! De plus j'ai quelqu'un à aller chercher à la gare.

-Qui ?

-Olivier Dubois et je te demanderais d'être sympa avec lui.

-Rrrrr. Grogna Drago encore une fois. »

La soirée se fini calmement, vers 22heures tout deux montèrent se coucher, le lendemain allait être long.

Ben voila la suite !! Je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à la publier mais je pouvais pas avant. Désolé. Le reste arrivera bientôt promit.

Kissssssssss…..


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Harry se réveilla vers 8h, ce n'était pas un adepte de la grasse matinée. Il descendit au salon alluma la radio à faible intensité se dirigea vers la cuisine s'assit au bar avec un bol de cacao, des biscottes et un verre de jus d'orange.

Une demi heure plus tard, il avait fini de manger, il remonta dans sa chambre, prit des vêtements moldu, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit sa douche, s'habilla, se brossa les dents, se sécha les cheveux avec un sort puis sorti de la salle de bain.

Harry descendit à la cuisine prépara un plateau pour Drago. _°°D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui faire un plateau ??°°_ Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago le plus doucement possible.

Drago dormait sur le ventre avec un pyjama en soie gris, la couverture remontait jusqu'à ces fesses le visage tourné de l'autre coté de la porte, il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et regarda le blond plus intensément.

_°°Il est beau quand même. Dommage qu'il soit toujours si froid. Sa peau doit être douce et ces lèvres…hummm ces lèvres…Et faut que j'arrête de penser ça moi ! C'est quand même mon, ennemie…enfin je crois. Enfin bref…°°_

Sur ce il sorti et referma la porte sans faire de bruit.

Une demie heure plus tard Harry était sur le quai de la gare 2 ½ à attendre Zabini et Olivier, les deux avaient pris le même train ce qui était pratique pour Harry, le train arriva 10 minutes après. Harry était assit sur un banc, un grand homme qui ressemblait à Olivier Dubois s'approcha de lui.

-Harry ?!

-Olivier ?

-Ca va ?

-Ouai et toi ?

-Ca va. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir.

-Merci. Moi aussi ca me fait plaisir de te voir.

-On y vas ?

-Attend. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je dois attendre.

-Oh qui ?

-Tu verras.

-Ok.

Olivier n'avait pas trop changé à part qu'il avait grandi, il était un peu plus grand qu'Harry, ces cheveux avait poussé, son visage était devenu plus mature.

Un homme en capuche noir s'approcha d'eux, instinctivement Harry mit Olivier dériére lui.

-N'ai pas peur Potter. Fit la voix calme de l'homme.

-Zabini ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui.

-Bon et ben on peut y aller. Olivier tu voudras venir avec moi faire les fournitures scolaire ?

-Ouai.

-Zabini je vais te ramener chez moi, il y a Drago tu restera là bas pendant que je ferrait les courses ok ? Zabini hocha la tête. Enlever vos habilles de sorcier car nous allons chez les moldus. Tout deux enlevèrent leurs robes de sorciers. Zabini avait grandi pendant les vacances mais restait plus petit qu'Harry, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison, Harry entra.

-Restez ici, je reviens.

Il partit à l'étage, frappa à la porte de Drago. Comme il n'avait pas de réponse il entra.

Drago dormait toujours étalé sur le lit, Harry s'assit sur le lit et caressa les cheveux blond en murmurant des Drago.

Le blond se retourna sur le dos, passa ces bras autour d'Harry et le fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus.

-Drago. Gronda Harry.

Drago ne s'offusqua guerre, il ouvrit les yeux. Quand le gris rencontra le vert, la tête de Drago s'abaissa, son souffle caressant les lèvres d'Harry.

Drago embrassa doucement Harry puis caressa ces lèvres avec sa langue, les lèvres du gryffondor s'ouvrirent laissant place à la langue.

Le baiser fut intense, aucun des deux n'avait jamais été embrassé comme ça. Harry avait passé ces bras au tour du coup de Drago. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent. Aucun des deux ne bougea jusqu'à ce que Harry se sépare de Drago malgré lui. Drago regardait le gryffondor et essayait de trouver pourquoi il l'avait embrassé.

**Putin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé ? N'empêche, il embrasse bien le petit gryffon…**

-J'étais venu te dire que Zabini est arrivé et que je pars au chemin de traverse. Drago opina en pleine réflexion. Bonne journée.

Harry sortit, descendant vers ces invités qui l'attendaient.

-Drago n'ai pas prêt. Zabini hocha la tête. On y va Olivier ?!

-Ouai.

-Zabini tu veux que je te prenne tes fournitures ? J'achète celle de Drago.

-Non j'irais seul.

-Roooo. Mais tu es comme Drago, tu ne penses à rien.

-A quoi devrai-je penser ? Demanda Zabini offusqué.

-Qu'on vas te chercher puisque tu t'es enfuit en conséquence tu ne peut pas aller sur le chamin de traverse.

-Ok. Bonne journée.

Harry sortit suivit d'Olivier qui ne comprenait pas toute cette histoire.

_**Vila j'ai mi le chapitre 14. J'essayerai de mettre le 15 ce week mais je garanti rien. Par contre je préviens que j'en mettrais pas la semaine prochaine car je suis en stage et que j'ai pas le temps d'écrire.**_

_**Kisssssssss à tous ceux qui lise ma fic et qui laisse des reviews.**_

_**REVIEWS ???!!!!!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Désolé pour le retard mais à vrai dire j'ai pas tro eu le temps d'écrire. J'éspére que le suite vous plaira.**_

**Chapitre 15 :**

Harry expliqua toute l'histoire à Olivier.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire que Drago Malefoy est espion et que Blaise Zabini n'est pas un mangemort ?

-Ouai.

-Ben di donc quel scoop !

-Ouai c'est clair.

-Nan c'est Alice.

-Quoi ?

- Rien laisse faire.

-Ok.

Ils continuèrent à marcher et arrivèrent au chemin de traverse.

Ils achetèrent les fournitures scolaires, s'arrêtèrent chez honeydus acheter des bonbons, puis dans une boutique de vêtement.

Harry avait décidé de refaire ça garde-robe et Olivier l'aidait.

-Wahou. S'extasia Olivier.

-Merci.

-Ben di donc les meufs vont etre contente.

-Si tu le dis. Et les mecs ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Et ben je veux plaire aux mecs.

-Ah ! Mais tu es… ?

-Ouai. Tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non !

-Ah. Tu ma toujours pas répondu alors ? Demanda-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

-Ouai. Ca plaira beaucoup.

-Merci.

Harry continua ces essayages et ils repartirent tout deux avec 5 sacs de vêtement, Harry en avait acheté quelques uns pour Olivier.

Harry s'arrêta chez l'opticien, il en avait marre de ces lunettes et voulait faire corriger ça vu.

-Tu es vachement (NDA : Ti clin d'œil a ma vache à moi) mieux sans tes lunettes.

-Merci.

Harry s'arrêta dans une boutique pour acheter quelques petits trucs pour Ron, Hermione, Remus, Seamus, Dean, Ginny…et acheta aussi des gâteaux. Ils passèrent chez Fred et George Weasley.

-Salut ! S'exclama Harry en ouvrant la porte.

-Harry ! Firent en même temps les jumeaux.

-Comment vas-tu ? Demanda George.

-Bien et vous ?

-Moi bien. Fit George.

-Et moi très bien. Fit Fred à son tour.

-Tu es venu seul ? Demanda George qui ne voyait pas olivier car il était parti faire des fouilles dans les raillons.

-Nan.

-Ah et qui est l'heureuse jeune fille ?

- Eh George ce n'est pas une jeune fille mais un jeune homme.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Harry les regarda abasourdi. C'est Ginny qui nous la dit.

-Ok. C'est Olivier.

-On parle de moi ?

-Olivier. S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en lui sautant dessus.

-Salut vous deux. Vous allez bien ?

-Ouai on vas bien. Dit Fred.

-Et toi ? Demanda poliment George.

-Ouai.

La conversation allait de bon train. Les jumeaux Weasley prévenaient Olivier que s'il faisait du mal à Harry, il lui en ferait à leur tour. Olivier a bien compris et a promis qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Harry.

Harry à acheter des bonbons, des farces et autres chez les Weasley.

Harry et Olivier étaient sur le chemin de retour, tous les paquets réduis étaient mis dans leur poche. Harry sorti les clefs, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand Olivier le prit dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Harry le laissa faire, il en avait eu envi toute la journée mais ne savait pas trop si Olivier était gay.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, puis entrèrent. La maison était calme.

Ils sortirent leurs paquets de leurs poches et leur redonnèrent leur taille normal.

-Tu monte nos paquet dans ma chambre et moi je vais donner leur affaire à Zabini et Drago. Dit Harry en montant l'escalier, il frappa et entendis le entrer habituel de Drago.

Drago était assis sur une chaise devant la fenêtre et Zabini sur le lit.

-Salut. Je suis venu vous donnez vos affaires.

-Merci. Fit Blaise s'approchant pour prendre les sacs.

-Je vous appellerait quand sa sera prêt à manger.

-Ok.

Drago n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert la bouche ou regarder Harry.

Harry sorti et se dirigea vers sa chambre ou l'attendait Olivier assis sur le lit. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.

_**Vila vila je sais que je suis méchante avec mon petit Drago mais bon. C'est la life et j'aime bien kan lé gen sont jaloux, je sais c'est mal mais c'est po grave sa s'arendgera peut-étre qui c'est ??? Moi !!!!!!**_

_**Kisssssssssousssssssss…**_

_**Une petite REVIEWS ????!!!!Please !!!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Vila je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à écrire mais à vrai dire, en hiver je suis une grosse paresseuse, je crois qu'il faudrait que j'éberne .lol.**_

_**Pendant que j'y pense, avec ma cousine Maryweather.H pour ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de lire c'est histoire sinon les autres allez les lires elle sont trop bien enfin bref…je voulais dire qu'avec Maryweather nous avons fait une histoire sous le pseudonyme hot.lightning-cold.flash allez lire on s'amuse, c'est tout nos délire (enfin pas tous car sinon…) qu'on se paille à l'école.**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**Chapitre 16 :**

Olivier se laissa allonger sur le lit par un Harry affamé.

Leur caressait se faisait de plus en plus entreprenante, Harry commença à enlevé le T-shirt d'Olivier pour ça il sont été obligés de cesser leur baiser.

Olivier s'attaqua à celui du survivant, leur pantalon suivit de près, chacun gémit au contacte de leur éjection.

Olivier se fit plus entreprenant qu'Harry, il glissa sa main dans le boxer de celui-ci déjà bien déformé.

Harry haleta sous la surprise, Olivier commença un lent mouvement de va et viens, Le dominant se senti défaillir, il s'attaqua donc à enlevé le boxer de son amant, à la caresse du vent sur son membre dressé Olivier se cambra, Harry en profita pour l'allongé au milieu du lit, il descendit martyrisé les petits bouton de chair en les suçant, les mordillant, il traça des sillons avec sa langue le long du torse offert.

Olivier haletait sous ces caresses, Harry prit le membre gorgé de sang en bouche et commença à le déguster tout en le méchant, l'aspirant, posant des baisers dessus, il murmura un sort faisant apparaître un pot, il le posa sur le lit y trempa deux doigts, en présenta un à l'entrer de son amant, le fit glisser doucement, Olivier se fit rien de cette intrusion dont il avait l'habitude, Harry continua son manège en entrant son deuxième doigt, il commença ces mouvements, Olivier gémissait, un grognement d'insatisfaction se fit entendre quand Harry enleva ces doigts, il retourna Olivier et se présenta devant son entré, il le pénétra doucement mais sous la pleine de son amant il entra entièrement, se bloquant quelques minutes pour qu'Olivier n'est pas mal. Olivier début un mouvement de hanche pour l'inciter à faire des va et viens Harry les fit glisser tout deux pour qu'Olivier soit les pieds par terre et les mains posées sur le lit, il fit des mouvements de va et viens sentant qu'il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il prit le sexe d'Olivier en main et lui fit subir des va et viens plus rapide.

Tout deus se libérèrent à intervalle diminuer, en criant le nom de leur amant.

Harry était peloté dans les bras d'Olivier qui lui caressait les cheveux, Harry se releva.

-Reste ici je vais faire à manger, je t'appellerai quand sa sera près.

-Ok.

Harry embrassa Olivier et se rhabilla sous le regard appréciateur de celui-ci.

Harry descendit, il arriva dans la cuisine et se mit en quête d'un nouveau plat.

Une demi-heure plus tard le plat était prêt.

-Olivier. Hurla Harry.

-Oui ?

-Descend s'il te plait.

-J'arrive.

Olivier descendit et Harry lui sortit toutes les affaires pour mettre la table ce que fit Olivier.

-A table. Hurla Harry à l'adresse des deux serpentard.

Les escaliers craquèrent sous le poids des deux jeunes hommes, Harry se dirigea vers la gazinière pour prendre le plat.

Olivier arriva derrière lui et passa ces bras autour de la taille d'Harry, il l'embrassa dans le coup.

Les deux Slyterins arrivèrent dans la cuisine et se stoppèrent net en voyant le tableau. Drago toussa bruyamment et Olivier parti s'asseoir.

Harry n'était pas le moins du monde gêné.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, tous remontèrent dans les chambres.

Harry et Olivier avaient bien l'intention de passer la soirée ensemble.

Une semaine était passée, Olivier repartait aujourd'hui, Harry l'avait emmené sur le quai de la gare et il s'embrassait, ce sera leur dernier baiser.

Harry rentra chez lui, Blaise et Drago étaient assis sur le canapé.

-Salut vous deux. Déjà debout ?!

-Salut. Et ouai déjà debout. Répondis Blaise.

-Vous allez faire comment à Poudlard ? Car la plus part des serpentard sont des mangemorts.

-On y a pensé Harry. Mais on ne sait pas comment faire. Fit Blaise, il avaient décider de s'appeler par leur prénom.

-J'ai bien ma petite idée Blaise.

-Dis nous ça Potter. Fit froidement Drago.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va vous plaire.

-Potter. Gronda Drago.

-Il faut en parler à Dumbledore.

-A ce vieux fou ?! Continua Drago tout aussi agressif.

-Je te signal que tu travaille pour lui. Fit remarquer Blaise.

-Et alors ?

-Du calme Drago. J'irais lui demander moi-même.

-Merci Harry. Fit calmement Blaise.

-De rien. Vous avez déjeuné ?

-Non. Continua Blaise.

-Je vais vous faire à manger.

Un hibou venait de taper à la fenêtre, Harry se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvris le hibou se posa sur son épaule, il décrocha la lettre. Son humeur s'assombri mais ne dit rien, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença à préparé à manger.

_**Vila je reviens dans pas longtemps promis cette fois !!!!**_

_**Kissssssssssssoussssssssssss…**_

_**Merci pour ceux qui me laisse des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !!!**_

_**REVIEWS ????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Voila un new chap je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir pas put le mettre avant!!Au faite bonne année en retard, j'espère que cette année apportera plus de reviews à ma fic et plus de lecteur et d'auteur.lol.**_

_**Et pour vous je vous souhaite une très bonne année en amour, travaille, chance…**_

_**Bon je ne m'éternise pas!!Bonne lecture!!**_

**Chapitre 17:**

Harry entra dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards, arriver derrière lui Drago le regarda faire.

-Alors Dubois est enfin parti.

-...

-Di donc tu parle plus peut-être que Dubois à avaler ta langue?!

-Tu me fais chier Malefoy.

-Oulalalala le petit Potter est en colère car son amoureux la laisser.

-Malefoy?Demanda gentiment Harry.

-Oui?

-Je t'en merde. Hurla le brun en sortant de la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la cuisine.

-Je sais pas.

-Avant qu'il reçoive la lettre il était très bien. Et après...

-D'ailleurs il y avait quoi d'écrit dans cette lettre?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tien elle est la.

Drago se saisit de la lettre et la lit, son visage s'assombris.

-Voila pourquoi Harry se sent mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago?

-Dubois il a étè...tué sur le quai de gare après qu'Harry l'ai emmener.

-Quoi??? Il faut que tu aille le voir.

-Pour lui dire quoi?

-Ben pour le réconforter! Allé va!

-Ok! Fit Drago vaincu.

Drago monta les escaliers, arriver devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry il hésita, il rassembla un semblant de courage et tapa.

-Entrez! Fit la voix étouffé d'Harry.

-Harry, je voulais m'excuser.

-Pourquoi?

-Je t'ai fait mal, je ne le voulait pas. Pardonne moi.

-C'est bon tu ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Si je peut faire quoi que se soit n'hésite pas.

-Ok! Drago?

-Hum?

-Pourquoi tu es jaloux?

Cela était la question à ne pas poser, Drago baissa la tête les joues rouges, Harry s'approcha de lui et lui releva la tête.

-Drago ne soit pas gêner.

-Euh…

-Alors pourquoi?Demanda doucement Harry.

-Ben…

-J'ai compris, tu midi si j'ai juste. En faite tu était jaloux car je sortais avec Olivier et comme tu m'avais embrassé avant tu as été jaloux que je sois ensuite avec Olivier. J'ai raison?!

-Oui. Fit Drago a peine audible.

-Regarde moi!

Drago leva les yeux pour les plantés dans ceux d'Harry. Harry se pencha et l'embrassa, Drago ne répondu pas au début mais ensuite il se rattrapa, ils se séparèrent ne se regardant.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Drago.

-Parce que j'en avais envi, tu sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai envi de sortir avec toi, mais je ne savais pas si tu était gay et si je te plaisait!

-Ah!

Ils restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que Drago se décide à parler.

-Tu me plais Harry!

-Je sais!

-Ah!

-Tu sais dire que se mot?Plaisante Harry.

-Lequel?

-Ah! Depuis tout à o'heure tu le dit.

-Ah!

-Tu vois!Ria Harry.

-Je l'ai fait expret de le dire la!

-Ah!

-Ben cette fois c'est toi.

Tout deux éclatèrent de rire. Ça faisait du bien à Harry de rire alors qu'à cause de lui Olivier était mort, à cette pensé tout se brisa, son visage et son regard devinrent triste. Drago avait bien vu le changement d'attitude de son gryffondor, il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il le prit dans ces bras et lui caressa les cheveux en essayant de prononcer des mots pour le réconforter, Harry c'était accroché à son pull et pleurait.

Blaise entra dans la chambre, devant se tableau, il se figea.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Dit-il en se rapprochant.

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tout est de ma faute comme d'habitude.

-Arrête se n'est pas vrai!S'exclama Drago.

-Mais c'est vrai. Continua Harry d'une toute petite voix.

-Nan ce n'est pas vrai! Commença à s'énerver Drago, il recula Harry de lui qui le regarda interrogateur. Rien n'est de ta faute ok?!

-Euh…

-Harry…S'exaspéra Drago. Rien n'est de ta faute.

-Si tu le dit.

-Fffff tu comprendra plus tard car la tu es borné.

Harry se tourna et bouda!Il lui a dit qu'il était borné,il l'est,mais pas la peine de le lui redire!

_**Vila je sais c'est cour!!Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas pu poster avant mais j'avais plus aucun logiciel pour écrire comme j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur…**_

_**Normalement la suite devrait pas tarder et encore Bonne année et merci pour tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews, vous pouvez pas savoir comme sa fait plaisir!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**C'est un petit le mon entre nos deux personnages préféré enfin du moin les miens.lol.**_

_**Bonne lecture!!!**_

**Chapitre 18:**

Harry se tourna et bouda!Il lui a dit qu'il était borné,il l'est mais pas la peine de le lui redire!

-Tu boude?Lui demanda Drago en le faisan se retourner, pour toute réponse Harry tourna son regard vers la fenêtre

-On dirai un gamin comme ça Potter!Fit Drago sans méchanceté, le nom Potter eu le don de faire retourner Harry et de plonger son regard dans celui de Drago.

Les deux regards restèrent approcher, personne ne sait qui à fait le premier pas entre les deux, mais leur bouche c'étaient celés.

Drago s'éloigna un peu et regarda Harry.

-Je suis…désolé…

Harry ne lui répondis pas mais reprit ces lèvres.

Les langues jouèrent ensemble un moment avant que les mains partent en exploration sur le corps qu'ils avaient tant rêver de découvrir.

Les habilles filèrent vite par terre. Les mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau offert.

Drago se colla un peu plus à Harry qui leur arracha un long gémissement, leur éjection se frottait grâce à des mouvements de bassin qui leur sous tirait des gémissement de plus en plus rauque.

Le brun fit basculer le blond sur le lit et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, il descendis sur le corps de son ange, retraçant à la langue chaque courbe de son corps en évitant soigneusement l'entre-jambe du blond qui gémissait de frustration, son ange à lui ne voulait pas lui accorder ce plaisir.

Le blond essaya de caresser le corps de sa Némésis mais il ne le laissa guerre faire et lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête continuant à l'explorer ce corps de sa langue, de ses dents et de sa bouche, les gémissements du blond l'excitait de plus en plus, il lâcha les mains de celui-ci et se glissa entre les jambes de son presque amant, Drago amorça un mouvement pour caresser le corps d'Harry mais une langue chaude poser sur son membre lui fit stopper tout mouvement et lui arracha un gémissement.

Harry entama un long va et viens lent,quand il senti Drago au bord de l'extase il s'arrêta obtenant un gémissement d'insatisfaction il se glissa jusqu'au lèvre de son ange qu'il captura pour un long baiser.

Harry fit entrer un doigt en Drago, celui-ci ne rechigna pas, il fit un mouvement de vas et viens, inséra un deuxième puis un troisième et fit des mouvements de vas et viens plus prononcé, Drago commença à haleter de plus en plus, Harry retira ces doigts, un grognement se fit entendre, il glissa entre les jambes de son Slyterin, sur éleva les hanches et se positionna devant l'entrer chaude et étroite, il glissa doucement pour ne pas blesser le blond.

Une fois entrer il commença des mouvements de vas et viens sous les supplications de sa Némésis il accéléra ces mouvements,touchant chaque fois la prostate de Drago qui criait de bonheur.

Harry entama un mouvement de vas et viens sur le membre de Drago calculer sur ces mouvements de hanche.

Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour hurlé leur plaisir, Harry s'écroula dans les bras de Drago qui l'enlaça tendrement, le sommeil les gagna rapidement.

_**Vila j'ai mis ce pti chap jessayerai d'en mettre un ce wweek mais je ne garanti rien.kissssssssssssoussssssssss…**_

_**Ptite REVIEWS???!!! Please pour mdire cke vous en penser, si j'arréte ou je continu etc..**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Vila le chapitre arrive enfin!!! Bonne lecture!!**_

**Chapitre 19:**

Le lendemain,Harry se réveilla grâce à un rayon de soleil qui lui éclairait la visage. Il senti des bras chaud autour de lui, il se retourna tout doucement et eu la plus belle vision qu'il est jamais pu voir. Drago endormit la tête sur le coté, les cheveux qui lui tombait un peu devant le visage était éclairé par le soleil, on aurait di un ange.

Harry se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ange blond. Il prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit à la cuisine. Blaise était déjà la à tablé devant un petit déjeuner.

-Salut Blaise.

-Salut. A ce que je vois vous avez passer une bonne soirée! Lui fit Blaise avec un clin d'œil éloquent.

-Ouai, tranquille. Pff c'est aujourd'hui qu'on prend le train pour poudlard.

-Et oui.

-J'ai pas envi d'y retourner. Quand Dumbledore est mort, je me suis jurer de ne pas retourner là bas.

-Pourquoi ça

-Quel intérêt à y retourner, alors que j'ai suffisamment de chose à réglé en plus des cours. Et de plus mon mentor est mort.

-Oui je sais, j'en suis désolé.

-Moi aussi. Fit la voix de Drago.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait vus arriver et ni entendu.

-Tien salut Drago. Lui lança joyeusement Blaise.

Harry se retourna, lui planta un bisou sur la joue.

-Salut. Dit-il en partant dans la cuisine.

-Prêt à retourner à l'école Drago? Demanda Blaise.

-Mouai. Maugréa celui-ci, le regard toujours fixer par la ou Harry est parti.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Tu as l'air songeur.

-Je me demande juste comment ça sera à l'école avec Harry.

-Tu verra ça avec lui, tu ne pense pas?

-Ouai tu as raison.

-Mais toi tu aimerai que sa soit comment?

-je ne sais pas. Je pense que d'abord j'aimerai que notre relation soit caché et qu'après on se dévoile si relation entre nous il y a.

-T'inquiète, je pense que pour Harry vous êtes ensemble.

-A table! Cria Harry de la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent tous de bonne appétit, un hibou arriva et cogna contre la vitre, Harry s'empressa de lui ouvrir et prit la lettre,c'était une lettre d'Hermione.

Harry lu attentivement la lettre, et se commença à monter les escaliers, il se retourna vers Blaise et Drago.

-Je dois aller voir Hermione. Vous allez devoir partir à Poudlard sans moi. Ce n'est pas sur que je serais la se soir.

Il se dépêcha de monter. Il se prépara et parti par la cheminé chez Hermione après un dernier baiser à Drago.

Harry arriva chez Hermione, elle lui avait demander de venir car elle avait trouver des détails sur les horcruxes qui pouvait les aidés.

Harry fut absent une semaine entière tout comme Ron et Hermione, chacun se demandait s'ils allaient revenir ou si ils avaient décidé de ne pas revenir du tout.

Drago et Blaise avaient été accosté par Mcdougall la rentré, elle leur avait donné un appartement.

Un soir que Drago et Blaise faisait leur ronde, ils virent trois corps allongé par terre plein de sang.

Ils se dépêchèrent de voir qui c'était, ce n'était qu'autre que Harry, Hermione et Ron, tous trois bien amoché.

Hermione et Ron était inconscient, Harry avait les yeux ouverts, quand il vit Drago, il l'appela, Drago arriva vers lui.

-Va cherché McGonagall, s'il te plait Drago.

-Harry, il faut vous emmené à l'infirmerie.

-Vas cherché McGonagall! Harry se mit à tousser en se tenant les cotes.

-McGonagall ne viendra jamais à l'heure qu'il est!

-Vas la cherché, je t'en supplies!

Drago se retourna vers Blaise qui avait observé la scène en silence.

-Vas cherché McGo!Lui cria Drago.

Blaise se dépêcha,Drago fit s'asseoir Harry.

-Ou était tu?J'était inquiet.

-Je ne peu pas te le dire Drago. Murmura Harry en toussant.

-Ne parle pas!Lui intima Drago.

McGonagall arriva essoufflé,elle se baissa vers Harry.

-Mr Potter vous m'entendez?

-Oui.

-Que c'est-il passé?

-Le 4éme horcruxes est détruit. Il fut prit d'une violente quinte de toux.

-Nous allons vous emmené à l'infirmerie.

Tous trois furent emmené à l'infirmerie dans les bras de McGonagall qui portait Hermione, Blaise qui portait Ron et Drago qui portait Harry.

Drago resta au chevet de Harry toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, après tout les soins apporté Ron se réveilla, Blaise était à ces cotés.

-Za…commença Ron la gorge sèche.

Blaise lui tendit un verre.

-Merci.Murmura Ron, son regard chercha Harry et Hermione, il les vus, Hermione dormait toujours et Harry aussi, Malefoy était à ces cotés et McGo au coté d'Hermione.

McGonagall vus que Ron était réveillé, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Bonjour.Fit Ron.

-Comment vous sentez vous Mr Weasley?

-Ça va,j'ai connu pire cette été. Il essaya de sourire, mais ce fut une grimace.

-Que c'est-il passé?Harry m'a dit que le 4éme horcruxes était détruit.

-Il l'est en effet, sauf qu'on avait pas prévu…Il but une gorgé…des mangemorts nous attendait,nous les avons battu avant de détruire le 4éme, mais l'horcruxes à explosé. Après je ne sais pas ça qui c'est passé, le trou noir.

-Merci Mr Weasley, je vais appelé Mme ¨Pomfresh pour quel vous examine.

Ron hocha la tête, il rattrapa la manche du professeur.

-Comment vont Hermione et Harry?

-Je ne sais pas, vous êtes le premier à vous réveillé

Ron retomba lourdement sur ces coussins. L'infirmière l'examina.

-Vous avez plusieurs cotes cassé,et quelques plais. Rien de bien méchant.

Ron hocha de nouveau la tête. Zabini était toujours là et le regardait, Ron tourna son regard vers lui.

-Pourquoi avoir veillé sur moi?Murmura Ron, Blaise baissa la tête.

-Je ne sais pas. Répondit-il en murmurant lui aussi.

-Merci.Fit Ron, Blaise releva la tête.

-De quoi?

-D'étre gentil, même si on se haissait, et qu'on se pourrissait

-De rien, et puis on à plus vraiment de raison pour se hair.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Tu ferais mieux de dormir Weasley.

-Ron hocha la tte et ferma les yeux, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, la dernière chose qu'il entendis fut « Bonne nuit…Ron ».

_**Vila le chapitre fini…chui désolé que j'ai mis autant de temps à l'écrire, mais j'avais plus vraiment d'idée et de plus j'avais des examens à passé, je suis vraiment désolé…je promet que le prochain chapitre mettra moins longtemps à arrivé!!!**_

_**J'espère que ça vous à plut, laissez moi une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!**_

_**A la prochaine!!!!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Je sais il est court mais bon, j'ai pas vraiment le temps d'écrir car généralement je passe tout mes week-ends chez ma cousine et comme elle as pas internet !!!**_

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

**Chapitre 11 :**

Ron se réveilla un peu comateux. Zabini avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit, des cernes était apparu sous ces beaux yeux chocolat.

Un jour se passa, sans que ni Hermione, ni Harry se réveille, le lendemain matin Hermione se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête, le professeur McGonagall qui avait veillé sur elle lui donna une potion anti-mal de tête.

Hermione raconta la même chose que Ron et el se rendormi à la suite.

Pendant le temps ou Hermione était dans le coma, Blaise et Ron avait appris à se connaître et commençait à s'apprécier.

La vie à Poudlard avait repris depuis bientôt plus d'une semaine sans le fameux Survivant qui était toujours dans le coma, surveillé de prés par la directrice et Drago Malefoy.

Harry se réveilla à minuit au bout d'une semaine et demi, il s'assit dans son lit, une tête était posé sur le coté de son lit, il regarda qui c'était et quand il vu une touffe blonde, il su.

Il caressa cette touffe, tendrement malgré tout. Le professeur McGonagall entra dans l'infirmerie pour avoir une explication avec Harry, elle était désolée d'interrompre ce moment de tendresse, mais avant qu'Harry se rendorme, elle voulait à tout prix une explication qu'il lui fournit bien évidemment.

Harry lui raconta en détailla la bataille avec les mangemorts, comment ils avaient trouvé l'horcruxes, comment l'horcruxes avait explosé et comment il n'était pas tombé dans le coma comme les deux autres et pour finir comment il avait réussi à les emmené jusqu'ici.

McGonagall avis été choqué par certaine révélation et impressionné par d'autre.

Un mois passèrent sans aucun problème, Harry et Drago étaient toujours ensemble à Poudlard, Ron et Hermione avaient mis un peu de temps à accepter leur relation mais avait réussi.

Ron c'était encore plus rapproché de Blaise et Hermione en devenait jaloux, donc le trio était devenu un quintuple. Blaise avait même commencé à flirter avec Ron qui ne remarqué parfois rien, mais parfois si, ce qui le faisait rougir mais il ne disait rien et Hermione enrageai littéralement.

Blaise avait réussi à coincer Ron qui l'évitait depuis une semaine de peur de subir d'autre pulsion de Blaise, mais celui-ci n'était pas de cet avis.

Ron et Blaise était dans un angle de mur, personne ne pouvait les voir, Blaise avait collé son corps à celui de Ron, celui-ci sentait sa respiration devenir irrégulière.

-Alors Ron ? Pourquoi m'évite tu ?

-Je…tu…

-Oui ? Demanda Blaise se collant encore plus au corps du rouquin.

-Mais tu vas arrêter à la fin ?! Explosa Ron qui n'arrivait plus à ce contrôlé en la présence du noir.

-Arrêté quoi ?

-Ce que tu fais. Fit Ron qui avait baissé la voix.

Ca ? Demanda Blaise en frottant son bassin contre celui de Ron qui poussa un gémissement.

-Ou…oui.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ? Demanda Blaise frottant son bassin dans des mouvements sensuel.

-Ou…oui…non ! Souffla Ron.

Blaise avis descendu ces main dans le dos du rouquin et le lui caressait langoureusement, une main parti à l'exploration du torse du rouquin, qui était imberbe, et l'autre parti effleuré ces fesses.

Ron gémissait des mots qui n'avaient ni queue ni tête.

La main qui explorait son torse se fit plus audacieuse et passa sous la ceinture de son pantalon et sous le boxer bien trop tendue, cette coquine ce posa sur la verge agréablement tendu et commença un mouvement lascif.

-Blaise…Blaise… murmurait et gémissait Ron.

Ron explosa quelques minutes plus tard en hurlant un « Blaise ! », son amant le pris dans ces bras et le serra fort.

DRING !!!!!!

Le réveille venait de sonner, Ron se réveilla en maugréent contre les réveille qui sonne au mauvais moment, puis il se rappela de son rêve et rougis soudainement.

-Ca va Ron ? Ta pas l'air bien. La voix de Neville le sortit de sa léthargie.

-Ou…oui. Fit celui-ci qui se leva rapidement et fila directement dans la douche.

Voila pourquoi il évitait Blaise depuis maintenant une semaine, ces rêves avait commencé peu après que Blaise lui avait dit qu'il était Gay et qu'il lui avait fait comprendre qui lui plaisait.

Il sortit pas longtemps de la douche et s'habilla en vitesse, Harry lui glissa à l'oreille « tu devrais mettre des sorts d'insonorisation sur ton lit » Ron honteux avait compris que Harry avait tout entendu.

_**Ben voila j'ai écrit ca pour vous faire attendre pour l'instant, car normalement l'histoire devait pas se dérouler comme ca, mais bon quand on écrit, il y a souvent des truc qui change, malheureusement ou heureusement, Ron devait mourir tout comme Hermione mais finalement je sais pas si je vais les faire mourir.**_

_**Nan ne me tuer pas, sinon vous aurez pas la fin alors il faut choisir :**_

_**on me tue et on a pas la fin !**_

_**on aten la suite**_

_**la réponse c**_

_**Si vous voulez que je mette kelke chose dan mon istoire dite le moi je vérai si je pe le mettre, si je pe je le ferrai kisssssssssssoussssssssssssssss !!!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre.**_

**Chapitre 21 :**

Ron et Harry descendirent manger, après avoir déjeuner, ils partirent en cours, tous leurs cours étaient partagés avec les Serpentards, arrivé devant la porte, Harry et Drago s'embrassèrent pour ce dire bonjour tous les élèves les regardèrent peu habitué à ça de la part de leur deux princes.

Ron évita Blaise tout le reste de la journée, le soir était arrivé et Ron était parti en cuisine, Blaise qui l'avait suivit le chopa dans un coin.

-Lâche moi. Minauda Ron.

-Nan pas avant que tu m'es dit pourquoi tu m'évites, c'est parce que je t'ai dit que j'étais Gay ? Demanda Blaise en se collant plus au corps de Ron.

-N…nan sa à rien à voir.

-Alors dit moi. Supplia Blaise en approchant son visage du rouquin.

Ron sentait le souffle de Blaise sur ces lèvres, ce qui le fit frissonner, Blaise était tellement beau. Ron ne pouvant plus en supporter combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres.

Blaise avait plutôt était surpris par ça mais il se rattrapa bien vite en embrassant son rouquin langoureusement. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Blaise colla son front à celui de Ron.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Lui demanda t-il.

-Parce que j'en avais envi. Lui répondis-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Blaise était étonné.

-Tu veux sortir avec moi alors ? Demanda Blaise d'une petite voix.

-Oui. Fit Ron en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-YOUPI !! Hurla Blaise en sautant.

Ron se mit à rire.

-Mais…

-Mais ? Demanda Blaise.

-J'aimerai que pour l'instant sa reste entre nous.

-Ok…pas de problème.

-Merci.

-Ron ? Demanda doucement Blaise.

-Oui ? Répondis celui-ci.

-Je peux t'embrasser ?

Ron répondit par l'affirmative et Blaise se dépêcha de saisir ces lèvres, le baiser était tendre et doux.

-Pas trop tôt. Fit une voix parvenant de loin.

Ron et Blaise cessèrent leur baiser à contre cœur et se retournèrent vers la voix.

-Harry ?

-Ouai c'est comme ça que je m'appel. Répondit celui-ci.

-Très drôle. Fit Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda Blaise.

-A vrai dire je te cherchais et quand je vous ai vus j'ai attendu et pi j'en pouvais plus d'attendre donc vila j'ai fait mon apparition. Harry ricana.

-Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? Demanda Blaise.

-ben en faite je voulais te demander un truc, mais à vrai dire j'ai oublié.

-Trop fort le mec. Fit Ron en pouffant.

-Vi je sais. Bon je vous laisse. A plus.

Harry c'était déjà éloigner.

Un moi étais passé, Harry, Ron et Hermione était parti chercher un autre horcruxes.

Blaise et Drago étaient inquiets pour leurs amants.Ca faisait une semaine qu'ils n'avait pas de nouvel du trio. Plusieurs personnes pensaient qu'ils étaient morts.

Un après-midi tous les élèves sortaient de leur classe de cours, virent Ron et Harry arrivé par les grandes portes, Hermione dans les bras, en sang.

Tous deux ne firent pas une seul fois attention à ce qui ce passait au tour d'eux.

Ils avaient emmené Hermione à l'infirmerie, Blaise et Drago débarquèrent ainsi que la directrice.

Madame Pomfresh s'affairait à regarder ce qu'Hermione avait, elle se tourna le visage grave vers Harry et Ron.

-Qu'à-t-elle ? Demanda Ron.

-Je suis désolé messieurs, mais elle est morte.

-Quoi ? Hurla Harry, Ron était sous le choque.

-Elle morte.

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues d'Harry, de Ron et de Madame Pomfresh. Dumbledore les regardaient triste pour eux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

-Vous mentez ! Hurla Ron.

-Non, j'en suis vraiment navré.

Harry et Ron se jetèrent sur Hermione en pleurant. Blaise et Drago avaient assisté à la scène impuissant.

Harry se releva en s'essuyant rageusement les larmes. Son visage se ferma et son regard se fit déterminer.

-Adieu Ron. Fis-t-il contre tout attente.

Il commença à partir de l'infirmerie, tout le onde était sous le choque de ces paroles, Ron lui coura après.

-Harry ne fait pas ça !

-Pourquoi ne le ferai-je pas ?

-C'est du suicide.

-Peut-être, je le tuerai avant de mourir.

-Arrête.

-Je vous aime Ron, ne l'oublie jamais.

Harry parti en courant avant que l'on puisse l'arrêté.

Blaise et Drago étaient restés comme deux ronds de flan.

-Il faut aller le cherché professeur. Dit Ron à Mc Gonagall.

-Je mettrais les membres de l'Ordre sur sa piste Mr Weasley. En attendant aller vous couché, vous avez eu une dur journée et de mauvaise nouvelles.

Vila le chapitre s'arrête la pour l'instant à bientôt. Et encore dsl d'avoir mis autant de temps.


End file.
